


The Release of a Falcon

by nonnahsshannon



Series: Knights Upon a Time [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnahsshannon/pseuds/nonnahsshannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After retrieving the book, Ariel crosses into a lost world and frees a surprising ally. Together they begin the journey to rescue their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Release of a Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work in a series I have been working on and finally posting for a couple of months. I hope you enjoy!

Through water she quickly crossed worlds and ended up in a heavily wooded area. She moved through the forest with innate grace and followed a path long forgotten by man or hidden from them. The entrance looked overgrown and covered with dangerous looking plants, but there was more to them than what was being seen. She moved past them with little fanfare and continued on her journey. The forest exuded power the closer she got to her destination. She arrived in a vast clearing with a large overgrown hawthorn tree and several monuments. The monuments each contained a sword with the exception of two. The entire place radiated magic and reverence, but nothing more so then the tree itself.

She walks towards the tree and kneels before it because the tree itself deserved it. As she sat there looking at this magnificent tree, it was as if the tree was alive and breathing in the way humans do. The entire forest seemed this way, brighter, and filled with more vibrant colors. She looked out of place; especially in her lacy, soft pink ball gown, kneeling in the grass. She pulled the pouch out from the hidden folds in her dress. Carefully taking the tome out of it, she gently placed it on one of the largest protruding roots. Then she opened the tome balancing it between the first root and the one closest to it.

Inside the book lay unrecognizable words; confusing unless you were taught the language. Luckily she was taught how to read and utilize it. She knew that the book should only be opened when there was a dire need for it. This moment right now might be their greatest need for what laid inside of it. She turned the pages quickly until she came across a page with a figure of an ornate crown. She slowly reached down, her eyes never leaving the page, and slid the glove off her right hand. Her eyes which had always been an ocean blue flickered and changed. They were now sliver with rings of bright glowing blue around the pupil and the outside of the iris.

The words began jumping off the page and turning into lace-like lines that curled around her fingers. Her fingers moved in an almost whimsical manner and as they continued to move the lines began to take shape. The lines when fully formed was a perfect image of the crown from the page, only now a tangible object. The crown was gold, jewel encrusted, and covered in glowing runes. Now that it was fully formed she picked it up and placed it on the healthiest branch.

Taking a step back, she watched the tree intently. She was waiting on baited breath for something to happen. In a split second, the tree started humming to life and she took a step forward back towards the tree. Her hand is encompassed by vines that held tight enough to draw blood and halt her progress. She breaks through them with little effort as the first drops of blood left her hand. Her hand reached towards the tree and then right through it. Another hand came out from the white void and latched onto hers. She gripped the hand tightly before tugging on it and pulling them through.

The force of the pull made both of them stumble as he appeared from within the tree. Before her stood a lanky young man with messy black hair, large ears, and blue eyes that quickly turned a molten gold color.

“Merlin,” she smiles widely feeling accomplished at freeing him.

“Ariel.” His answering grin was goofy. He moved around the area stretching out the limbs that were stiff from disuse. He surveyed the clearing immediately noticing the large trees with the monuments directly in front of them. He was drawn to the one that was dark grey with glowing blue cracks through out it. It looked as if it was seconds away from falling all to pieces.

“How?” He knew from the first glance that this one was hers.

“Gwaine,” was her only answer.

“That explains it,” he joked trying to lighten the mood, “He wasn’t here was he?”

“If he was I do not remember, but not all of us were. We decided step one was to release you and figure out the rest from there.” She answered almost like she would answer her superiors.

“And Arthur?” His questions was asked in a whisper almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

“We’re not sure, but we’re searching.” She reassured him, a hand coming out to touch his arm in comfort. Of course the clotpole would be the hardest to find.

“Our best bet?”

“Rapunzel.” Then they both vanished from the clearing. The clearing itself began protecting itself until the time came for them and only them to come back. A hidden grove filled with unimaginable power and secrets.


End file.
